


Young lovers in the moonlight

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Young, moolight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Baekhyun is waiting for the release of Young in Chanyeol's studio. Twenty minutes are a long time to wait, but Chanyeol knows how how to make any second worth.





	Young lovers in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> When Young was released, I thought about writing a short drabble about what happened between Baekhyun and Chanyeol during the wait. The only problem is that the drabble turned out to be a 1.6k short fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. I love when they update their sns at the same time because my imagination get wild. How to survive to those two pups?
> 
> P.S.S. English IS NOT my first language, please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

 

 

"What can we do? This waiting is killing me!"

"Reading the articles about the release of _Young_?"

"Nah.. You know that I'm nervous.." said Baekhyun, putting his feet on Chanyeol's legs.

"Awww, my baby is nervous! What can I do to make you relax? Maybe we can.." he raised his eyebrows and, slowly, moving closer with his eyes closed and parted lips.  
If all this means a glorious make out section, Baekhyun was totally in! He reached Chanyeol's arm, squeezing it hard. Yes, his boyfriend was doing a great job at the gym. He licked his lips and waited. Waited, waited and waited. What was Chanyeol waiting for?? Exasperated Baekhyun opened his eyes and he saw Chanyeol smiling and suddenly he started to tickle his feet.

"St-stop!!! Cha-chanyeol please!!!"

"Ok, ok." said Chanyeol, but Baekhyun hadn't time to catch his breath because Chanyeol started to tickle him again, this time his hips.

"I swear.. if.. if you don't stop.. I'm going to kick you so hard that you'll be the first human on Pluto"

Hearing thar threat, Chanyeol stopped immediately, raising his hands as a peace offering. They looked at each other and, after few seconds, their laughters echoed in the studio. Baekhyun ruffled Chanyeol’s hair and he sweetly smiled to him because it was difficult resist at his giant pup’s smile.

Chanyeol took their hands together. "Do you want to listen to me playing some music?"

Baekhyun nodded excited. Listening to Chanyeol's voice was always his best source of happiness.

"Do you have any request? Tender love?"

"No."

"Heaven?"

"Um.. Moonlight."

"Oh! Moonlight? When it all began?"

"When it all began." he said softly, feeling his cheeks turning red. "And now, hurry up! I want to listen it!

When the music began and Chanyeol's voice started to do his magic, Baekhyun's heart was literally exploding in his chest. All the beautiful memories of their first times together came to his mind. They were so happy, learning things about each other and experimenting new emotions that they never felt before. But it wasn't all cupcakes and sprinkles.. There were also bad memories. They learned in the hard way that the business is more important than anything, most of all a stupid young love. That period, that should have been the best moment of their lives, was the worst. Baekhyun stopped to sleep and eat and Chanyeol tried to support him the best he could, but they were young and the pressure was too heavy for them. They were too exhausted, physically and mentally, by the promotion, the hate caused by the scandal and the agency expectations, that they decided to broke up peacefully. No fighting or cries or yelling because they were still in love with each other, but they couldn’t be together. At the least not then. But sometime the fate is magnanimous and, after two years, they found themselves working on the new version of Moonlight, the song that they were listening the first time they kissed, for Exo’rdium tour and old feeling came back and right now, they’re here with his love more mature and strong from any rumors or scandal.

Remembering all those times, Baekhuyn got emotional and decided to immortalize that moment. He took his phone and filmed Chanyeol’s private performace. Oh God, how much does he love him? So much, maybe too much. He was so lucky to have Chanyeol in his life because before been a wonderful boyfriend, he was the greatest best friend he could have.

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun came back to reality and, watching the screen of his mobile, saw the smiling face of Chanyeol who was looking at the camera. “I just made a video. I wanted to remember this moment..”

“And you did right, babe! Can I watch it?”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, patting the empty space near him on the sofa and Chanyeol waddled right up to Baekhyun, like a happy puppy.

“Beautiful..” whispered Chanyeol.

“What? Your performance?”

“Nah.. Just me!” said, smirking at Baekhyun. “Can I post it on Instagram?”

Baekhyun pretended to think about it and then he nodded. “But you have to give me credit. Video by @baekhyunee_exo.”

Chanyeol watched him like he was telling the most scary horror story ever.

“Coward!”

Chanyeol took that insult as a yes, so he grabbed his boyfriend’s mobile, opened their conversation on Line and he sent to himself the video.

“Black and white or colored?” Chanyeol asked.

“Black and white.”

“Ok, colored.”

Baekhyun kicked his butt.

“Ouch!” he cried, rubbing it. “Which part will I upload?”

“I really really really loved your guitar solo.”

“And I’ll upload the beginning.”

Baekhyun pouted and tried to take the phone, but Chanyeol raised his arms. “Sent” he said, proudly.

When Baekhyun opened his Instagram account, the first post was Chanyeol’s video. It was in black and white and even if the volume wasn’t up he could see that at the end he uploaded his guitar solo. “Coward and also stupid.” he said, turning to Chanyeol.

“I can be coward and stupid, but you love me anyways, right?”

“No.”

“How much do you love me?”

“As my will to go to the gym.”

Chanyeol burst out laughing and without notice he raised Baekhyun, wrapping him in his arms. Now that they’re lying on the sofa, the silence enveloped them and the only sound Baekhyun was hearing was Chanyeol’s heart.

“How much longer until six?”

Baekhyun looked at his watch. “Almost twenty minutes..” Realizing that the time was flying, he tried to take a deep breath, but suddenly, he felt a knot of anxiety in his throat.

“Are you nervous?”

Baekhyun nodded, without looking at Chanyeol eyes.

“Don’t be. I’m one hundred percent sure that Young will be a success. Everything you touch, it turns into gold, so trust me when I say that you have to trust yourself more.”

“Umm..” he mumbled. Chanyeol was right and Baekhyun was sincerely surprised that he wasn’t already tired of telling him always the same things: “believe in yourself”, “you’re amazing in everything you do”, “be proud of your work”. Baekhyun tried, successfully, multiples times to follow Chanyeol’s advices, but sometimes.. It was hard and this was one of those moments.

“I have an idea! Why don’t you write something on your Twitter account? In this way you can feel also the support of exols and.. you can do a little bit of promotion for the song!” Chanyeol winked like he was telling him the best tip ever and maybe he was right.

“Ok! I’m in. What can I do, King of promotion?”

“King of Promotion?! What an honor! Let me think… you can upload two of the teaser pictures and then write something cute.”

“Right..” he took his phone and tapped on the icon. What could he write? Think, think, think. Something cute, but simple. He chose two photos, then he wrote _“LocoxBaekhyun - Young will be released at 6 PM!! Please listen to it a lot! So nervousssss!! 20 minutes left!”_ and he sent the tweet without even proofread it.

He spent the following twenty minutes reading out loud all the supportive messages that his lovely exols wrote for him, gaining a lot of positive energy from them and now he was ready  to face this new challenge.

Six o’clock came fast, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in front of the computer of the studio, refreshing the SM’s Youtube page and when the video appeared, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. They were both so excited for this releasing and Baekhyun was glad that he could be able to share this moment with his boyfriend.

“Ready?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun shouted, looking forward to know Chanyeol’s thought about the song. From the beginning to the end of the video, Baekhyun switched his gaze from the screen to Chanyeol at the least ten thousand times. He was so impatient that he thought that those were the longest four minutes and eleven seconds of his life.

The moment the music stopped, Chanyeol was watching the screen without saying a single word.

“So..” Baekhyun tried to encourage him.

“Wow. That was.. Wow. Do you think that they could let us performing this song together, like in one of the SMTown or in the next tour?”

“Are you out of mind??? They’ll never let us doing such thing..”

“Well.. hope springs eternal!” he exclaimed, confidently, before closing the distance between them and softly kissing him on the lips. “And now, my baby mochi, I have two things to do before our night can start: the first is to congratulate to Loco.” he took his phone and quickly wrote a message. “The second one is to support you till the end of our days!” he kept writing something, until, few second later, he looked at Baekhyun’s phone that was still laying on the sofa. Baekhyun run to catch it and when he opened Instagram, the first post was Chanyeol’s.

_“_ _Baekhyun, let's reach no.1!!!!!_ _”_

Baekhyun smiled like a fool at the screen and then he launched himself in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he whispered in his ear, hugged him tight.

“You don’t even mention it. I’m here to support you no matter what because I love you and I love everything you do.” he embraced Baekhyun’s cheeks with his hands. “And it’ll always be true.” and he cutely kissed his nose.

“How could I live without you?”

“A life without Park Chanyeol? Impossible!” he said provocatively.

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, but then he quickly kissed Chanyeol’s lips. “What about living without Byun- the custest strawberry in the whole word-Baekhyun?”

“Let me think.. That’s impossible too!”

They smiled to each other and Baekhyun felt like he was reliving the first time they understood that they were hopelessly in love.

“And now my love, get ready! I’m going to take you out to celebrate.”

“Where will you take me? In some fancy restaurant?“

“Nah.. At the Han River, with a blanket under our butts, some food in our mouth and the moonlight kissing us!”

“Park Chanyeol, when will you understand that we don’t live in a fanfiction?”

“You’re right. We’re better than any fanfiction.”

 

* * *

* * *

Thank you so much for reading♡


End file.
